smbhaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
Short episode-summary Episode 1 - Vero Vero Plank tries to kill Solvan Mar, fails and escapes. Episode 2 Selenis is hired to catch Vero. Episode 3 Flashback - Sig and Vero's freighter gets hit by rocks in an old shippinglane near Tempus, dumped there by an corporate ore-freighter, piloted by Mick. Episode 4 Flashback - Vero's Freighter explodes, Sig dies. Vero gets revenge and escapes. Vero gets a ride with Sil, gets off at Gabbot's claim. Episode 5 Selenis catches Sil and tries to enter Vero's ship, but he escapes. Episode 6 Vero made it to Pyrite, visits Mick. Selenis got there first, shoots Mick, reveals that Mick was a clone, and wants to know what's up. Ambush: corp troops show up, Selenis throws some bombs to cover their escape. Episode 7 Vero escapes, notifies Auri about troops. Passengers on space-station riot. Selenis and Vero steal a corp ship, a fighter and escape. Episode 8 Vero finally hacks the controls of the stolen ship, and finds the dossier about him. Another lead: Niels, at Lode. Selenis introduces herself. Vero flies to Lode to get Niels, talking about that ore-runand the source system of that ore. Another ambush, led by Captain Fizer, another narrow escape. Episode 9 Solvan Mar is unhappy with Capt. Fizer. Vero and Selenis fly back to Tempus, find a black system, look for a special asteroid, find a warm welcome, from Fizer, but unsuccessfully. Mar is unhappy and not-nice, again. Episode 10 Vero and Selenis approach the facility on the mystery asteroid, break in the door. Fizer's ship detonates, makes a crater, reveals a holeand finally an ancient cloning plantof the Perriman. Discussion, fight. Selenis dies, Vero dying from radiation-poisoning... Episode 11 - Selenis 33 Another clone awakes, #33. Infodump, Solvan Mar is at Paralt 27-2. Selenis prepares to destroy that planet. With a fast, big ship. Solvan escapes, with Selenis as captain. Next up: Spacebatlle. Selenis gets a talk with Solvan, and gets some info. But something goes wrong. Episode 12 - Selenis 34 Another clone, another failure. New plans, but other plans. Going back to Thierry. After a little qualification-test, Selenis gets a job: Kol Andiran. Episode 13 - Selenis 35 Selenis gets back to base, prepares to do a job while on the job. Goes for the interview, gets job, chat, meeting with boss, does a presentation. More successful meetings. A business trip. Private meeting. Job finished. Get away. Episode 14 - Selenis 0 Flashback: Original Selenis, early stage of her clone-project. Episode 15 - Selenis 35 Getting a ticket to Molsov, speedy departing. News catching up. Selenis doesn't sleep, takes care of pilot, and reward. Arrival at Molsov. Haircut, Clothes, Ticket home. New pilot with Hearts (but no sleep :) Episode 16 Home again. Thierry didn't pay again. Going for Thierry. Leads to a used starship-dealer. And another dealer, Titus. Next rock, seedy bar. Goons. Arranging a meeting. Boarding. Meeting Thierry. No money. Selenis takes Thierry's ship. Episode 17 Meeting the cult Earth revival. The archive in a an oak-tree. With random access. A final gift. A final question. Next stop: Nena's moon. Approaching. Entering. Backup is not here. There. Was. Episode 18 - Selenis 36 Visiting an old Mayor. Old trails. Going for a ship. Launchinto Treban space. Memories. Assumptions. Perriman? Opening a hatch. Fight, with bigger guns. Episode 19 Meeting Mrs. Treban. New job. Old memories. Aboard a drift-miner. Introduction. Snooping around. Getting caught. Followers? Intruders? Also: Colors now. Found an Orbship, gets shot. Episode 20 Selenis gets picked up. Memory-Scan. Going for Thierry. Surprise and discussion. Selenis "saves" Thierry, before killing him. Reporting. An Oswalt ? Job finished. Episode 21 - Selenis 37 Selenis on vacation. People. Shopping. Bartender. Tennis. Burglars? Tennis-lesson. Missed luau. Professionals meeting, relaxing. Beach, Bartender, again. Jetski. Episode 22 x Episode 23 x Episode 24 x Episode 25 x Episode 26 x Episode 27 x Episode 28 Selenis is hired to steal a database.